The Forever Sined
by D. Mind
Summary: Ever wonder where your sins go? Ever wonder why demons never cry? Well this kinda explains it...


Anthony – Hello My Loyal Readers

Anthony – Hello My Loyal Readers! Sorry that I left **In a Sea of Blood and Tears** it's just that while looking through it I realized that it had many errors and plot holes. On a happier note I am rewriting it and in the process of writing my own book as well. I suspect that the second chapter shall be done by the end of this month. I hope that you'll enjoy the rewrite: **My Blood… My Tears…**!

D.Mind – Don't worry about false advertisement of publish dates. I will make sure that Anthony gets them done on time.

Anthony & D.Mind – We do not own Naruto, Scr-y-ed, Inuyasha, or any other anime that appears in this fanfiction. We also do not own any products of our own… if we did it would be a working time machine for… per-(verted)-sonal reasons. And just so you know there is rape in this chapter… this is your only warning.

Chapter 1 – Hard Decisions… How Do You Choose?

Two Weeks Before Kyubbi's Attack

Minato sighed and rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of his headache. He could deal with mountains of paperwork, thousands of Iwa ninja, and a pregnant Kushina asking for fish paste and ramen at insane hours in the mourning with a small flick of the wrist but, trying to destroy a demon was just pushing it a little.

And not just any demon…

The fucking KING of Demons!

Now it was kind of understandable why these people thought the way they did. After all he did defeat over two-thousand Iwa ninja in the time span of five seconds and he was a great seal master to boot! But what the villagers didn't understand was that he was still only human and as a human he is still a mortal while the Kyubbi was a demon and immortal. Sighing he closed his eyes and reached for a sealed scroll with the kanji relax on it. Using a little charka he unlocked what he thought was going to be sake and found Jirayia's best selling novel Icha Icha Paradise. Quickly he reversed the flow of chakra and sent the book back into the scroll.

'Wouldn't that be nice just being able to seal all your troubles away.' Minato thought to himself. After a few minutes of silence he repeated his thought until he screamed - _I'm a genus! - _to the heavens. Calling for Jirayia he prepared to tell the old hermit of his plans for defeating the Kyubbi. Minato then set up several special seals so the pair of seal masters would never be seen, heard or disturbed for the next few days.

Five Days Before Kyubbi's Attack 

Grabbing a cup of tea Minato muttered a small thank you to the nurse. As it turns out the news of the Kyubbi sent his wife Kushina into early labor. It might not sound as bad as most think but being next to Kushina while she cried about how her son might not be alive in this world because of the Kyubbi. Strangely enough she never cursed the Kyubbi but, the Uchiha for 'trying to control a higher entity that only guards those with pure hearts'. He never completely understood what she was talking about until his mind clicked back to a history lesson he was being taught back in the academy.

_Flashback_

"_Does anyone know how the First Hokage became the First?" The teacher asked. No one knew the answer so they all shook their heads._

"_Well just so you guys know the First Hokage and Uchiha fought over who would control Konoha. It was a titanic battle the First Hokage used many earth jutsu and Madra summoned the most fearsome beast – the Kyubbi! The First Hokage actually managed to fight Madra and the Kyubbi using some type of power to weaken the beast and eventually win." Several gasps and cheers went around the room._

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head to clear it of the memory he turned his attention back to his son and wife. One of the doctors said there was an extremely slim chance of both surviving the procedure and living a happy healthy life but, the most likely thing to happen was one of them dying or even worse… both. What's even worse is that he hasn't decided on who will be getting his newly designed seal. Sighing he looked at the clock at took a small nap to prepare himself for the battle that was on the horizon.

Day of the Kyubbi Attack 

Looking down into his arms Minato sighed. "Well at least you life will be a lot more exciting now." In his arms was a small baby with bright blond hair that rivaled his own and bright blue eyes (he was sure of it) that never seen the world.

Summoning Gambunta for possibly the last time he ordered him to hold off the Kyubbi for the next few minutes while he got the seal ready. As he finished the final seal he found that the Shinigami was right behind him ready to seal the Kyubbi into the small bundle that Minato held.

"Sorry that your mother and I won't be there to see your first steps or even get to hear your first words-" A tear slowly came down his cheek as he said this "-but, always remember that we will always love you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto… my son." As soon as he finished his heart to heart with his son he noticed that his eyes opened showing beautiful dark sapphire eyes that seemly lit up the night sky with their radiance and a smile that didn't belong on the face of a baby but rather a young man who understands what must be done.

'Thank you Naurto. Thank you.' Minato thought as he felt the hand of the death god grasp through his soul, to Naruto's, and finally the Kyubbi's where it stopped and started to pull. What felt like an eternity which in actuality was fifteen seconds the deed was done. As Gambunta disappeared to the summon realm Minato and Naruto went into a free fall. Luckily for them Sarutobi noticed them.

"Hey Saru I want this child… to be known… as an h-hero okay?" Minato wheezed as he could feel his life slowly fading away.

"Sure thing Minato." Sarutobi said as he clutched the dying Hokage's hand.

"One more thing… please give him the scroll… behind my picture… at the tower…after his first …C ranked mission… and never tell… him of… his… parents… until… then." Minato finished as he took one long exhale and let his chest stop rising, slowly his bright blue eyes lost their shine and gained a glazed look. It was known then that Namikaze Minato had infact left this world of the next.

Six Years Later

A young boy just got kicked out of the orphanage for the fifth time. He was wearing a large white tee shirt with a Konoha insignia that hid his malnutritioned body and short black shorts that had rips and large discolored spots on the ends. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Every-time he had gotten kicked out the Hokage somehow found him every-time he hid and put him back in the next day, but this time was different because the Hokage was out of the village for diplomatic reason since two weeks ago and he was coming back today.

"One day… I'll find out how you catch me Jiji… One day." Naruto whispered to the stone carving on the Hokage Mountain. Quickly hiding in the shadows of an alley way he moved towards an old sewage gate that he found when he was four and followed it down to the main sewage line of Konoha.

"God I hate this part it makes me smell worse than the clan with all the dogs."

Covering his sensitive nose with a small cloth he found in his pocket he walked west to the farthest sewer gate. After about ten minutes he found the right gate and climbed up the metal ladder to fresh air.

Looking around he noticed that he was surrounded by extremely large trees except from behind. So with that in mind he climbed up the largest tree closest to the village gates, closed his eyes falling into a light slumber, and waited for the return of the Hokage.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Slowly waking up in a tree he noticed that it was almost dark. Letting a small scowl mar his features he leapt from the tree and walked into the village slowly disappearing into the crowd not noticing the rather large hat appearing on the horizion…

Moving through the crowd with ease and grace only known to war heroes he picked up a small blue fox mask and a small festive robe from a storekeepers gallery while the storekeeper was turned around. Then he silently slipped in an alley and put them on to avoid being noticed.

'Too many times have I been beat-up or close to death to not notice that if I want to be in this festival then I must not be seen, heard, or noticed.' Naruto bitterly thought as he put on the mask.

Walking out of the alley he walked around and watched kids with their parents in agony. While walking he let his mind wander to his parents. It pained him to know – Or for this moment to not know – that he had no parents. Even worse he didn't know if they left him for dead because they hated him or they died. Sighing he grabbed some free cotton candy and sat down waiting for the main event – The speech from the reigning Hokage.

He knew that the Hokage would be coming back today, but not this late. Bumping into a random villager he muttered a sorry not noticing that the mask fell off.

Feeling his eyes widen the villager ran over to a group of ninja and whispered to them his malevolent plan. Nodding to the villager the ninja disappeared from sight only to surround Naruto and quickly left for a secluded alley way.

"So trying to ruin our fun, huh demon?" The ninja with the gray hair said as he covered Naruto's mouth with the sleeve of his tee shirt.

"Mmmmpph!" Was all Naruto got out.

"Well guess what since you want to ruin our fun we'll ruin you!" The next ninja said with trench knife's in his hands.

Doing a few handsigns the gray haired man summoned a large dog that held Naruto in place. Then pulling out a kunai he slowly ran the rather sharp point across Naruto's arms paying special attention to the tendons in his arms. Then the flesh seemed to be burning as the skin was healed completely. Frowning the other man with the channeled a bit of chakra to the trench knifes and with frighteningly quick speed cut up Naruto's arms and legs until Naruto just fell.

Luckily for Naruto the cloth slipped off his face long enough for him to call for help.

"HELP! JIJI HELP ME!" Naruto yelled with all his strength before blacking out.

"Shit let's get out of here." The Silver haired ninja said and like that they were gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Coming into the village the Hokage let out a sigh a relief. It's not every day that a small band of A rank nin come out of the trees to attack you… well unless you're the Hokage and you 'borrowed' their Icha Icha Paradise volume fifteen through nineteen while they were sleeping…

Shaking his head at the earlier memory he turned his thoughts toward one Uzumaki Naruto. He was always a bright young lad that always seemed to get himself into so much trouble that made the Hokage think that the villagers were just complaining about having Naruto in the village. Not liking his train of thought he let his mind go blank and walked to his tower taking a quick shower and getting ready for the celebration of the Kyubbi's defeat.

After putting on his hat he walked outside through the back not wanting to gain attention and with the swiftness of a hardened shinobi he vanished through the night at breakneck speeds only leaving a small gust of wind in his wake. Arriving at the podium he started to give his speech:

"Citizens of Konoha! It was today six years ago that the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze destroyed the beast Kyubbi-" A large roar of applause goes on at this part of his speech "-in an epic bat-" The Hokage began but a voice cried out.

"HELP! JIJI HELP ME!" Hearing Naruto's voice jumped into action running towards where he heard the voice. Looking towards the alleyway he ran into the darkness and gasped at what he saw.

Naruto looked horrible. His once dark tanned cheeks had lost their glow and looked rather pale, his once sunshine blond hair seemed to loose it shine and now seemed to be close to white, and his once colorful robe was now stained red and not in spots the whole thing was red! Closing his eyes he willed his chakra to see the extent of the wounds inflicted of the boy only to find there was not one injury on him. Sighing he was about to take the boy to the hospital just in case until…

"P-Please…don't just… please…take me home." And with the last of his sentence said he promptly passed unconscious.

Taking a sharp breath he brought Naruto home even as his memory super imposed Naruto's father; Minato over him.

As soon as the duo got to the apartment Naruto looked as if nothing happened, while the Hokage was a train-wreck. Laying Naruto down in his bed he looked at him before leaving in a cloud of smoke and leaves intent on finding out who did this to the young boy, not noticing the female ANBU that hid in the trees in his rush.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Creeping in silently from the window the female ANBU walked over to the bed that held the young demon container. Slowly she undressed leaving on only her neko mask to hide her identity. Taking a deep breath she slowly pulled the sheet from Naruto's body and let it lay on the end of the bed. Cutting the robe with a kunai she gently pulled it off his skin. Looking around the complex with a small amount of chakra she gave herself the go sign and pulled her prize out of Naruto's black silk boxers not noticing that by taking out her prize she woke up Naruto.

Rubbing his eyes to get the sand out of them he noticed that there was what seemed to be a woman in his bed, what's more… she was naked and holding his penis.

"Um… what are you doing Neko-san?" Naruto asked just before getting chained to his bed by Kage Bushins.

"Listen well demon I haven't had a man in years since my husband died in the attack and since you look like one of my first crushes I'll do you a little favor since now one will ever show you this type of affection. Now if you make a sound I'll slit your throat but, if you do as I say I might let you live. Got it?" Neko said. All Naruto could do at this moment was nod his head and watch as the female ANBU took off her clothing.

And it was at this very moment on this very night that his eyes turned blood red, on this very moment the hatrid of the villige overcame the love of his precious people... if only for a moment.

The Next Morning

Opening his eyes he noticed that the robe he was wearing last night was in the corner, had holes in it, and was sticking to the floor via blood. Suddenly images of last night came to mind and instantly changed his mood to angry from sleepy. Letting out a small sigh he got out of bed and started to knock on the floorboards, after a while he fount a loose one. Moving the board out of the way and reaching in the small hole he pulled out a coin. Now the coin was not ordinary it had a spiral on one side and a picture of a hand giving a thumbs up on the other side. As he was getting ready to flip it he muttered to himself:

"Spiral I stay in the village, Hand I get out." What seemed like an eternity he watched the coin hit the floor and land on…

* * *

Sorry to stop the chapter like that but I like to keep a little bit of drama. So I hope you like the rewrite I put a lot of time and effort into this. Better grammar, spelling, and a somewhat deeper plot… the 'tear' thing will probably be mentioned in the next two chapters. Now as for any request on special guest appearances just pm me. Now all you have to do to finish the chapter is just push that little purple button at the bottom and give me a review. I know it's childish to be asking for them but… I like to hear everyone's ideas. They make for great critic. This is Anthony and D.Mind signing out.


End file.
